Dog owners need a leash which serves three functions. First, a leash with a fitting on one end which can be easily and securely clipped onto the dog's regular collar and at the other end of the leash a loop to be slipped over the owner's wrist to provide a firm connection between the dog and its owner while the dog is walked.
Secondly, when the owner wishes to make a short visit into a building which the dog cannot enter, the lease should provide means for temporarily securing the leashed dog to a tree, sign post or other fixed structure.
Thirdly, when the owner is confronted with a nervous dog or one hard to control, as when taking the dog to the veterinarian, the leash should provide a non-injurious choke collar.